random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Users' headcanons
PixelMiette The Loud House at everyone else's sections HOH! you are like little babies! WATCH THIS! forgive me for how much there is in advance TL;DR -'' EVERYONE IS TRANS! *'''Lana: **SHE SAID TRANS RIGHTS. **every so often she'll play this video near lola, who gets pissed off every time. but it's totally worth it *'Lincoln:' **he's a bi trans boy. it's true and canon he told me himself **birthday: may 2 (the premiere date of tlh uwu) **lincoln's white hair actually isn't white; it's an extremely pale ash blond color that just looks white from the viewer's perspective. he's pretty much given up on trying to make people understand his hair isn't actually white, but at this point he doesn't really care anymore. **art is where lincoln shines. he writes and illustrates his own comics in his spare time. **HE TOTALLY PLAYS BANDORI. he does a very good job at hiding it from his sisters. his fave band is afterglow and his favorite song is popipa's cover of "life will change" from persona. his best girl? it's moca! he has ALL the moca 4* cards... except for one (1). if you ever see a dude with a 4* moca card in a multi-live requesting "life will change" as the song to play, chances are it's lincoln himself. ***he's so into the game it hurts. you can hear him moan in agony from the other side of the house every time he wins a duplicate 2* in the gatcha. **his husbando is joker from the persona series **he is THE biggest smash mouth stan there is (he is the president of a Smash Mouth Fanclub. he managed to get luan, lynn, luna and lana to join it because they all stan Smash Mouth too) **he naruto runs through the hallways of his school and you can't prove me wrong **he accidentally mistook k-pop for chinese pop music one time. ronnie anne has yet to forgive him for it. *'Luan:' **she's the zodiac killer **also she's a nonbinary trans lesbian. stage plight never existed! **birthday: september 3 (you thought it was gonna be april 1? foolish idiot. you were wrong.) **she's autistic and doesn't quite get social interaction, but she goes for it anyway. she's doing her very best **she has a reputation online for taking the piss out of pro-cringe culture youtubers. if you participate in or support cringe culture, she WILL track you down and kill you with her bare hands. **she is the leader of a secret underground flat earth society. lynn is a part of it too. **she exclusively listens to weird al parodies, polka music, avant-garde music, comedy rock (a given), smash mouth's discography and the occasional song from the soundtrack of a musical. we STAN a queen with amazing music taste. **she regularly sends memes to her siblings, and they will almost always to go her when they don't understand a meme. **she lives for Dat Boi memes even though it's 2019. she even dressed up as Dat Boi for halloween once **she once played that "we're the rats" video on an infinite loop for 24 hours and it annoyed the hell out of luna. *'Lynn:' **she can eat an entire chipotle burrito in one sitting despite her diminutive size. don't ask. she's just powerful like that. she has more power than thanos and shaggy combined **she's a trans girl. (there's actually tons of evidence behind this, the show essentially made it canon without having to say it's canon. Lynn Canon Trans) **also she's a lesbian! **birthday: december 9 (i 100% accept this as canon and you Cannot take this away from me) **she has poor eyesight, but prefers using contact lenses over glasses. **she and margo are In Lesbians with eachother. they're Girlfriends **despite sports being her strongest suit, she can't quite grasp golf well. it's just too slow for her naturally fast pace and way of living. **lynn is responsible for the chip in lincoln's tooth - it was just an accident, nothing serious, but she caused it. how did it happen? she was playing ball and the ball hit him in the tooth. **she LIVES for pop-punk music and just about any song with an energetic vibe that gets the Blood Pumping™ **lynn is naturally short (at least 4'9" or 4'10"), which explains why she appears as the tiniest out of all the middle children, height-wise. i'm pretty sure that lincoln is taller than her. lynn sometimes likes to think she's taller than she really is ("on all levels except physical, i'm 5'4"), but at the end of the day doesn't mind being on the short side. ***she's often mistaken for being younger than she really is due to her short stature. **she hired someone (and paid them no less) to beat up a kid who was bullying lincoln. just goes to show how much she cares for her little bro!!! "excuse me, you can't bully my little bro! that's my job!" **lynn is autistic and has adhd. she uses sports as an outlet for her hyperactivity and restlessness. *'Ronnie Anne:' **she's a lesbian trans girl! i don't ever want to hear the ronniecoln shippers speak again thanks **birthday: august 4 (the premiere date of "save the date" in america) **she really loves music, but she especially loves k-pop (bts, blackpink) and emo rap/soundcloud rap (xxxtentacion, juice wrld). ***initially, she wasn't the biggest k-pop fan. then sid re-introduced her to it, and now the both of them are in K-Pop Hell. stan loona **she runs an anime hate blog. **she probably killed a man back in royal woods **she began skateboarding at the age of 9. ***ronnie anne does try to teach sid how to skateboard, but she always ends up falling down and/or causing injury to herself. *'Sid:' **she's a trans girl. she's also bisexual as fuck. **birthday: june 7 **her name is short for "sidney". adding onto this, her full name is Sidney Yanmin Chang. **she has a crush on ronnie anne :) **she is eurasian (chinese + maltese), and came to Great Lakes City all the way from New York. **like lincoln, she's also a 100% certified Bandori Enthusiast. her best girl is kaoru and her favorite band is harohapi! her favorite songs are by far harohapi's cover of "shanghai honey", and popipa's cover of "romeo and cinderella". ***she's trying to drag ronnie anne down to bandori hell with her, and is succeeding. **she once played the entirety of hatsune miku's cover of the "fingers in his ass" song purely to annoy adelaide. **she is really invested in vocaloid (she goes absolutely HAM to "miku" by anamanaguchi whenever given the chance), her favorite one being kaito because of his voice and appearance. ***ronnie anne knows next to nothing about it and it confuses her because of all the voicebanks and vocaloids themselves, but regardless, listening to her friend infodump about it makes her happy. **she unironically sends ronnie anne Fortnite Burger-esque memes. ***(sid voice) "hey ronnie anne, on august 6th we should go to mcdonalds and ask for a fortnite burger. the look on the worker's face will be awesome!!!!!!!!!!" *'Stella:' **her full name is Stella Annalise Yacapin Paglinawan. **birthday: august 2 (the premiere date of "be stella my heart") **she is trans and bi... and there's nothing you can do about it **she was born in Manila and raised in Cagayan de Oro. she lived there until she and her family moved to Royal Woods. **in "be stella my heart", it is established that she is trilingual - she can speak fluent english, japanese and tagalog (a given, considering she's canon filipina) **stella has four brothers, two older and two younger. ***her brothers are named jason, todd, kaden and trevon. (in order from oldest to youngest) **she has a peanut allergy. ...she's also allergic to wheat, but it's not as severe. at the very worst it could leave her with nausea. **she's into surreal memes, which somewhat baffles lincoln. by "surreal memes", i mean stuff like this and that. sometimes, she and lincoln have text "conversations" which consist of them sending eachother memes until one of them either has to go or is told to go to bed. **she's also quite the fan of synthpop, math rock and progressive pop. Ace Lad HELL YES??? Villainous *Demencia and Flug are bi (with Flug being ace as well) **Also both of them are trans! *Black Hat has no gender or orientation, he uses he/his pronouns as they're convienent for him. *(this is a theory of mine) Demencia is a human experiment, possibly by Flug, to be an assassin/body guard/spy for BH (hence the lizard like abilities). Whether her infatuation with BH was a result from experimentation or was already present, it's hilarious either way. *5.0.5 has a Berserk Mode that only goes off if someone he cares about gets hurt or something that could anger him. *Demencia likes musicals and tries to cover them on her guitar with limited success. *All of them live in BH's Manor (i guess thats already obvious but w/e) Gravity Falls *Dipper is trans *Mabel is pan *Stanley is bi and Ford is gay *McGuckett is also bi *Fight me. Homestuck *they're all gay and trans and there's nothing you can do about it **for real tho, i can see John being ace/aro or bi. *Half of Post S Game Over Homestuck??? Never heard of her. The Adventure Zone *Magnus will probably have like, 3 dogs after all is done. *Merle is pansexual (GET IT????? BECAUSE HIS GOD IS P-) *Sazed died during the events of Song and Story. :) *Barry totally read Homestuck. *I saw this one on tumblr where Davenport doesnt know about pop culture so Taako and Lup made up a whole bunch of it and even kept it consistent, so like, yes. *The IPRE gang had so many in-jokes/memes. Other Media *Tangled the Series: Cassandra is gay. more later Timebomb192potato Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * The show takes place in an alternate universe where the Xinhai Revolution failed to take out the Qing dynasty. * The Foolish Magistrate's palace is located in Fujian province. * The Foolish Magistrate was born in Haikou and was raised in Beijing. * Tai-Tai was born in Bát Tràng, Vietnam and moved to China when she was 5 years old. * The Reader of the Rules was born in Lhasa and was raised by a lesbian couple after his biological father left his mom and his mom began dating a young Kazakh girl who would become his stepmom. * The Cook was born in Beijing and was raised in Hangzhou in a working-class family of radio transmitter engineers. He pursued cooking as a child and was hired by the Foolish Magistrate at age 19. * Jet-Jet is secretly a huge softie who likes to snuggle with smaller kittens. * Sheegwa's a lesbian and there's nothing you can do about it. * Sagwa is a closeted bisexual. * Cha-Siu is a poodle. His biological parents were killed in a freak accident and he was adopted by Uncle Miao and Aunt Chi-Chi when he was barely 3 weeks old. * Sheegwa is fat because she ate all of the other alley cats that aren't Lik-Lik, Jet Jet, Wing Wing, and Hun Hun. * Stinky tofu was/is the source of Ming Miao and Mama Miao's ability to make drawings come to life. * Lik-Lik is owned by the Reader of the Rules and Jet Jet is owned by the Cook. Timothy Goes to School * Yoko's father still lives in Japan because of his job, and visits her occasionally. * Frank and Frank's father is Cajun and their mother is French, explaining the Franks' French accents. Their mother is a model who's always travelling to fashion shows worldwide, hence her absence in the show. * Claude's mother is a Mormon missionary, hence her absence in the show. * Lilly's father works on an oil rig off the coast of Florida, hence his absence in the show. * Yoko was born in Yokohama, Japan and Juanita was born in Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico. * Yoko's mom was an anarchist when she was a teenager. * Hilltop School is located in a town named Hilltop in New Hampshire, United States. * Mrs. Jenkins' full name is Fiona Kent Jenkins. Her husband's name is Barry Westhuizen Jenkins, and he used to be one of her old students. * Mrs. Jenkins is Amerasian, her father was a US Army soldier and her mother is Korean. She has a sister named Min-Ji who resembles her mother more while Mrs. Jenkins resembles her father more. * Miss Appleberry's full name is Jennifer Scott Appleberry. She's currently dating Lilly's aunt. The Franks and Claude have crushes on her but Miss Appleberry is a huge lesbian. Claude is still friends with her though. Wayside * Maurecia and her family are Filipino: ** Her full name is Maurecia Luzviminda Fujibayashi de Jesus ** Her father, Boyet de Jesus, is Filipino, and her mother, Umeko Fujibayashi, is an Japanese-American born in St. Louis, Missouri, United States. ** She was born on May 22 in Quezon City, Phillipines and moved to Wayside at age 5. ** Her brothers are named Fernando, Leo, Jim, and Barry and her sisters are named Angelika, Sagwa, Linda, Mary, and Zoey. Fernando, Leo, Angelika, Sagwa, and Linda were born in the Phillipines and Jim, Barry, Mary, and Zoey were born in the US. (And yes, Sagwa got her name from that cat in the now-cancelled PBS Kids show). ** Maurecia has plans to become a star with the GMA Network once she graudates high school. ** Leo, Maurecia's brother, is nicknamed the "Filipino Pelswick" because he's in a wheelchair. When he was 15, he was struck by a passing car while he attempted to help move his dad's stalled truck on the EDSA south of Guadalupe, which injured his legs and made him wheelchair-bound. * Dana was adopted from China by a Vietnamese mother from Ho Chi Minh City and a American father of Dutch descent. Her birth name is Mei Lin Rao, and her current name is Dana van der Bruggen-Trần. * Todd's full name is Todd Michael Stevens. * Principal Kidswatter is biracial, his father was a Xhosa immigrant from South Africa and his mother was a white woman of Irish descent. * Principal Kidswatter's full name is Joe Steven Kidswatter. * Mrs. Jewels' full name is Samantha Andrea Jewels. Her mother is a dancer and her father owns a construction company. * Shari is of Japanese, Cambodian, Chinese, and Icelandic descent. Her full name is Shari Guiying Etsujisdóttir * Myron is also biracial, his mother is black and his father is Sámi. * Bebe Gunn is a Afro-Brazilian girl who was adopted by white American parents. * The Three Erics are the sole survivors of a plane crash that killed their biological parents, and they ended up being adopted into and raised in a working-class family of tow truck drivers. * Leslie's full name is Lesile Mahkiyoc McSorley, and she is of Cree and Irish descent. She was born into a family of railroad workers and was named for the train horn manufacturer. * Like with CC00's headcanon, Leslie and Shari are dating. * Wayside is located in a town also named Wayside in Massachusetts, United States. The Loud House * The Louds are an Armenian-American family. Rita was born in Nakhchivan, Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic while Lynn, Sr. was born to Lebanese-Armenian parents in Jerusalem, Israel. Lori was born in Royal Woods while Leni was born in Yerevan, Armenia during Rita and Lynn, Sr's trip there. * Sam is Brazilian-American and was born in Manaus, Brazil to a Brazilian mother and an American father. * Maggie's mom is an Egyptian-born Coptic Orthodox Christian and her father is a Polish-born Israeli-American businessman. Dragon Tales * Max and Emmy's abuelita is a White Latin American. * Max and Emmy are also of Korean-Japanese heritage in addition to their Mexican heritage. Arthur * Fern is of French and English descent. * Ladonna is bisexual as fuck and enjoys snuggling with her girlfriend. * W.D. is intersexual * Francine is a closeted lesbian * Bitzi Baxter is also a closeted bisexual woman, she divorced Bo because of her feelings towards girls. Other shows * Wow! Wow Wubbzy!: Daizy is a closeted lesbian and secretly has feelings for Widget. * Jem: Everyone is gay or bi. CompliensCreator00 Wayside School Lord forgive me for how much I'm about to McFucking write. This is pretty much based on the books, so hopefully there won't be much clashing with the cartoons. *'Mrs. Jewls' **Name: Her first name is Margaret, as a reference to Maurgarite Jukes, the actual person in the real world she's based on. **Appearance: I imagine she'd have olive skin, and really really fluffy hair. Just about the same style it's worn in the '07 cartoon, actually. She wears a green suit and red tie. *'Joe' **Appearance: Biracial student, has a large, curly, brown afro, wears a blue jacket and green pants. **Details: Lives with his mother and three siblings. Has two younger brothers and a younger sister. *'Sharie' **Name: Sharie Sakurai **Appearance: Obviously, like in the books, she's a small girl with an oversized red and blue coat. The coat is blue with many red patches, suggesting that she's owned it a long time and it has gone through lots of wear. She wears rectangular glasses, and under the coat wears a mint green shirt and shorts. Has perpetual bedhead under her hood. Probably of Japanese descent. **Details: She's currently dating Leslie. She lives with her mother and father, alongside her younger brother and baby sister. Usually, she spends her nights doing all-nighters, causing her to be unusually tired during class. Somehow, she managed to survive 243 nights without sleeping before Wayside School opened back up. No one is sure if she's entirely okay, but we all support her anyway. *'Todd' **Appearance: Wears a green and white striped long sleeved shirt and a baseball cap. Has somewhat long orange hair. Likely of Irish descent on at least one side of his family. **Details: Lives with his mother, father, and newborn brother Ralphie. He doesn't have a distinct circle of friends, but is fortunately compatible with almost everyone in the class, perhaps excluding Joy and Kathy. However, he hangs out with Jason, Deedee, and Ron most often. *'Bebe' **Name: Bebe Gunn. It says that in the books. Duh. **Appearance: Has shaggy black hair, but typically wears a magenta beret. Wears a large black sweater and magenta skirt. May occasionally carry a satchel full of art supplies. Much like the cartoon, she's African-American. **Details: Trilingual, speaks English, French, and Spanish. At one point she spoke a full sentence in fluent Italian, but she doesn't speak Italian, that was just the wrong voice bouncing back into her. She is an only child, but still tries to tell stories about having a younger brother named Ray. *'Calvin' *'Myron' *'Maurecia' *'Paul' *'Dana' **Details: Of the seventeen kids in her family, Dana is the thirteenth. She currently lives with her mother, step-father, and at least ten of her other siblings. A few of them, such as Goon, are old enough to have graduated high school and are now in college. *'Jason' *'Rondi' *'Deedee' *'D.J.' **Name: "D.J." are his initials because he doesn't like his full name at all. I am not willing to say what said full name is. Do you want D.J. to be upset? Because if so you probably also like kicking puppies or something. Puppy kicker. **Details: Gay trans boy. Lives at home with his mother A.J., his father B.J., his sister C.J., and his dog O.K. *'John' *'Leslie' **Name: Leslie Speaker. Any name that can become a pun is an opportunity I will take. **Appearance: African-American student, wears her hair in cornrows, with two long pigtails that extend down to her waist. Wears a red jacket with a yellow "M" on it. Wears gray pants with a red stripe down the side. **Details: Currently dating Sharie. Eric Bacon and Paul also have crushes on her, but Leslie is Distinguished Lesbian. However, she still is friends with Paul. She doesn't really have any opinion on Eric. She lives with her mother and father, and has an older brother I haven't named yet. *'Kathy' *'Ron' *'Eric Fry' *'Eric Bacon' *'Eric Ovens' *'Allison' *'Dameon' *'Jenny' *'Terrence' *'Joy' *'Mac' *'Stephen' *'Benjamin' *'Sue' *'Louis' *'Mr. Kidswatter' *'Wayside School itself' Moon Snail Just a warning: 90% of these are LGBT+ related. General *People die when they are killed. Sonic series *Tails is a trans boy. *Tails had his original, organic tail surgically removed and replaced with a robotic two-tail part, which can spin around like a helicopter. *The Master Emerald has been sealed into a pocket dimension after Sonic Adventure 2 to prevent any further danger. *The Snapcube Sonic '06 Fan Dub is the canon version of Sonic '06. Yes, Sonic, Shadow and Silver are still married. *Eggman is fat because he ate all of the other humans on Mobius. Cookie Run *Soda Cookie is fuckin gay. Bye. *Does a backflip out of the room but hits his head on the doorframe* Ow. *.*Walks back in* Oh, and White Choco Cookie? Definitely a trans girl. *Walks out again* *.*Slowly peeks head into room* Oh, and *psst* Herb Cookie is a biromantic asexual trans boy. *Leaves* *The treasures are crackers covered in white chocolate frosting. They don't really taste all that great, though. *While Lemon Cookie loves music, he really despises dubstep. I know this because I'm Lemon Cookie and i hate dubstep. *Whipped Cream Cookie is triple gay and is dating Mint Choco Cookie. *Lemon is a masculine nonbinary. He's also homoromantic and asexual, but due to being antisocial, the only guy he has feelings for right now is Hero. *Plum Cookie is a closeted trans girl. *The only, I repeat, Only cishet cookie is Pomegranate cookie, because she's a thot. Pokémon *Groudon and Kyogre used to be on good terms, but due to their desire for more land and more seas respectively, they ended up getting angry at each other for their desire to expand the land and the oceans, and got in a huge fight that almost destroyed the world, before Rayquaza stopped them. They haven't made up to it ever since. *Caitlin and Cynthia are in lesbians with each other and that's fine. *Zangoose (ESPECIALLY the shiny ones) support trans rights. So do Sevipers, and it's the only thing the two Pokémon can agree on. *Many people think Ditto was a failed Mew clone. In my opinion, it's a failed Mewtwo clone, hence its purple color. It failed because scientists tried to combine Mewtwo's power with Mew's body proportions (Hence its matching height and weight) and it just sorta exploded into the jelly-like mess it is today. *Allister is a trans boy. He used to be a hex maniac before then. He's also ace. *Qwilfish doesn't exist. It doesn't. Any trainer who uses it isn't real either. Minecraft *Herobrine is non-binary. Notch can go eat a cactus. Plants vs. Zombies *Every single plant who doesn't have their pronouns stated in their almanac entry is non-binary. Every single one. *Y'know what? Sun-shroom and Toadstool are also bigender. *Plant hero LGBT+ rapid-fire time! *Cue music* **Green Shadow is a trans lesbian **Solar Flare is pan **Wall-Knight is aro-ace **Spudow is trans and gay **Chompzilla is trans and aro-ace **Grass Knuckles is GAY AS FUCK **Nightcap is trans and a panromantic asexual **Rose is a disaster lesbian **Citron is nonbinary and bi **Captain Combustable is aro-ace **Aaaand Beta-Carrotina is lesbian! *Pant pant* Okay, I'm done. *Crazy Dave has commited arson at least once. Probably twice. Tornadospeed Greetings; my given name is Richard Harrison and the facility we have entered is a retail establishment that specializes in unredeemed goods, which is the legal property of yours truly. I currently employ my paternal parental unit, alias, "Elderly Male," and the offspring of oneself, whose given name is Corey Harrison, yet has assumed the identity "Large Hoss." Each individual item currently possessed by my ﬁne retail establishment beholds a lengthy narrative and of course, this being a legal retail establishment, can be acqulred for reasonable compensation. I have been the legal facilitator of this established haberdashery since the year MCMXCV, and in those XXI years, I have been gradually informed that; thy shall, at no time in the past, future, or present, be aware of by means of observation or inquiry, any details whatsoever of the material goods that will proceed past the aperture of my structure where goods are acquired and distributed simultaneously. Sorenrulescool5 Welcome to the Wayne * Ansi is bisexual yet doesn't realize. * Julia is a trans girl. * Olly once played the Fingers In His Ass song during a team meeting. * The spies are childhood friends * Masterson and Flowershirt are dating. Change my mind. * Flowershirt's real name is Frankie and Masterson's real name is Micheal. Sonic Underground * Emperor Sleetus is Sleet's ancestor. * Manic is aroace, Sonia is a cisgender female and Sonic is asexual. * Sonic became afraid of water due to an indecent when he was a child where he nearly drowned. * In the mirror universe from the episode "Six is a Crowd", the Royal "Corrupt" Hedgehogs bad habits come from their foster families: Sonic was malnourished, Sonia suffered from attention deflect, and Manic's foster family was stricken with poverty. * Sonic and his siblings are 13-14 years old. Aleena is in her late 30s. Sleet and Dingo are in their early 20s. Robotnik is in his late 60s. Parappa the Rapper * Pinto is aroace. * Katy is a neat freak * In the future, Lammy and Katy will get married and will adopt some kids. * Parappa and his friends are 14-15 years old. Pinto is 6-7 years old. Gaster, Groober and Rammy are 16-17 years old. * There was once a point in life that Pinto trusted Gaster, but after he tried to kill her, Pinto no longer trusted him. * Matt loves horror games. The only one the whole gang likes is Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Parappa's family is of Japanese descent. * Gaster listens to Panic! At the Disco. * Matt is bisexual and loves both Paula and Parappa. He can’t choose who he loves more, though. Pound Puppies * Howler is gay. Fight me. * Violet was once jealous of how Nose Marie was Cooler's girlfriend. Later she accepted the fact and Nose Marie married Cooler. * Whopper is aroace and non-binary. * Louie was still a member of the Pound Puppies despite not being in the TV series and The Legend of Big Paw. He was busy with other stuff during the series, the reason why he wasn't in the show and The Legend of Big Paw. * Reflex was the father of Colette's children. * When Bright Eyes got older, she married Pupnick. * After the events of "Secret Agent Pup", Clawfinger was arrested, and his casino was burned to the ground. * The movie takes place 3 years after the TV series, explaining the new members, designs and the absence of Holly, Katrina, Brattina and Catgut. Warrior Cats * Hawkheart was killed by Thistleclaw. In Starclan, Moonflower attacked him for killing her and he faded away from Starclan. * After his death, Breezepelt will be sent to the Dark Forest for betraying his clan during the Great Battle. * After the Great Battle, Dawnpelt found out that Jayfeather didn't kill Flametail and never forgave herself until her death. * When Millie found out Blossomfall was training the Dark Forest do to her only caring about Briarlight, she fell into a depression and never forgave herself for her foolish actions. Summer Camp Island * Susie secretly has anxiety, which she hides from others in order to keep her "mean girl" reputation. The only people who know about it are Alice and Besty, Susie's only allies, and Oscar and Hedgehog, who learned about it by accident, and Susie said she'd kill them if they told anyone else. * Susie secretly cares for Oscar, but acts mean to him due to her "mean girl" reputation, and would die if anyone finds out. DuckTales 2017 * The only types of cartoons Webby watches are adventure and mystery cartoons. * Louie has a reputation online for making fun of mockbusters. * Lena is trans The DaVincibles Get ready for hell * Pablo once played the entirely of Fingers In His Ass in public just to anger Zoe * Zoe is an EPIC lesbian by the way. But you might be going "OH SOREN, WHAT ABOUT THE EPISODE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH ROMEO????", well that's HETEROSEXUALITY BABEY! * Zuba is cishet and stole Pablo's curly fries. * Uncle Leo is asexual. * Pablo is gay. * Pablo and Zoe's parents died when they were very young, and Uncle Leo took them into his custody after he learned about this. They've been living with him ever since. * Cherie is Quba's adopted daughter, explaining why they look so unalike and the fact they never talk about her mom. * Cherie is also straight as all hell. * Pablo has both megalophobia and molluscophobia. * Zoe hates hardcore rock music and small noises because she has an extremely small tolerance for noises. * Mascot is non-binary, and has people use he/him, they/them and xe/xem pronouns for him. HE DOES NOT TOLERATE PEOPLE USING FEMALE PRONOUNS FOR HIM, and using them will result in him going sicko mode. * Uncle Leo has an extremely low tolerance for pain. * '''''Zoe stans Queen. * Pablo is a Naruto stan and Naruto runs in his school's hallways. * Dr. Meanie is a huge piece of Homestuck trash. She also has her own trollsona. * Pablo loves the living shit out of Pizza. * Pablo t-poses religiously. * Zoe can go into a sicko mode very easily, all you need to do is anger her enough to make her blow her lid. Sorry if these gave you ligma. Princess Dynasti Super Smash Bros. *Marth and Pit are both trans and non-binary. Harvey Street Kids *Birthday headcanons: **Audrey is born in June 16th. **Dot is born in November 7th. **Lotta is born in September 22nd. **Melvin is born in April 4th. **Fredo is born in January 10th. **Pinkeye is born in March 23rd. **Lucretia is born in February 15th. **Frufru is born in May 6th. **Tiny is born in August 7th. **Bobby the Elder is born in July 1st. **The Bow is born in October 20th. **Gerald is born in December 29th. WarpZone64 Battle for Dream Island * Pen is a trans boy and is also a closeted homosexual. * Teardrop is Japanese and can speak, but doesn't know English, so she decides not to speak. * Needle's family is poverty-stricken, thus explaining why she hates being called Needy. * Donut is a Christian. ** However, he supports LGBT rights. * Ice Cube and Bracelety were childhood friends. * David and Dora are cousins that also have a 3rd cousin named Diego. * Camera and Tune are female, while Winner, Lego, and Waffle are all male. * Stapy was severely injured as a kid and had to get metal implants, as well as his legs amputated, explaining why he is so heavy. Mozart999 Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Manny is a child genius and Greg and Rodrick are both really stupid. * Rodrick likes to hang out with Gary Heffley. * Manny spends a lot of his time with Rodrick. * Rowley is intellectually disabled and was held back for one year. * Fregley is autistic. * Fregley's dad died several years before the first book. * Patty Farrell quit appearing after The Last Straw because even she has become aware of how annoying she is. * Sweetie was given away because Susan Heffley likes Manny more. * Chirag and his family are Hindu. * Chirag was born in India and moved to America. * Greg never got his Net Critterz account back and Gregory's Little Friend died because of it. ** MANNY DAMMMITTTT * The Heffleys are attending a Catholic church. * Frank is so interested in the Civil War because he had a relative that fought in the Union army. PizzaPizzaYumYum SuperMarioLogan Movies * Jeffy is dumb because his mom never brought him to school * The reason why Brooklyn T. Guy has so many brothers is because his mother literally exploded and there were babies everywhere. * Junior Junior and Chaz are dead. * Cody's mom is actually pig and is a human in disguise. * Cody became gay because of Mr. Winkle (watch Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 2 and skip to 09:18) * Goodman was actually born poor. * Patrick is actually a drug addict and that is the reason why he is so hyperactive. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Villainous Category:Headcanons